I'm With You
by MR. KRabs
Summary: Hello? dosen tampan jatuh cinta dengan mahasiswinya/ So sweeettt.../ Apa tidak jadi masalah kalau kakak laki-laki mahasiswi itu tidak merestui karena berbagai alasan?/ Hah, cerita klise. tapi... kalau udah ada calon jabang bayi gimana?/masih tidak merestui?/ Khukhu... OOC level satu.


**Bleach, Tite Kubo.**

**Title: I'm With You**

**Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki.**

**Rate M.**

**oooOooOooo**

**Bab 1: Making Love?**

"Sebentar lagi ia datang," gumam Rukia sembari melihat jam tangannya. Senyum tidak menghilang dari bibir mungilnya.

Rukia berusaha menyamankan posisi duduknya di bangku favoritnya. Bersikap seacuh mungkin, padahal ia begitu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia memegang buku kuliahnya, sebagai kamufalse atas sikapnya yang sedang menunggu pria incarannya lewat di hadapannya.

Deg! Jantung Rukia bertalu-talu kesenangan. Mobil yang dinantinya sudah datang, dan baru selesai parkir. "Sebentar lagi, ya sebentar lagi ia akan lewat sini!" Rukia meyakinkan hatinya.

Rukia mulai salah tingkah dan gugup, napasnya tidak teratur saking senangnya. Tapi, apa yang ditunggunya tak kunjung hadir .

Sedetik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Hingga menit ketujuh menurut hitungan Kuchiki Rukia.

Lama... harusnya berjalan dengan kaki jenjang seperti itu, tidak menghabiskan waktu selama itu untuk melintas di depannya. Penasaran, ia melirik ke arah mobil yang ditunggunya.

"Menyebalkan!" makinya spontan. Tak sadar ia meremas penuh kekesalan pada buku yang dipegangnya.

Ternyata, yang menunggu pria incarannya bukan hanya dia, melainkan beberapa gadis yang lebih percaya diri menghampirinya terlebih dulu. Bukan menunggu dengan sikap malu-malu seperti Rukia.

"Ck... Inoue Orihime, Neliel Tu, Senna, dan Riruka Dokugamine. Kenapa mereka selalu menempel layaknya permen karet di sepatu Kurosaki-sensei?! Sebal... menyebalkan!" Rukia berteriak pelan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebagai wujud kekesalannya. Tingkahnya seperti bayi yang kehilangan botol susunya.

Dia bahkan tidak perduli jika dirinya menjadi perhatian beberapa orang di sekitarnya, termasuk juga ehm... Kurosaki-sensei.

**oooOooOooo**

Ichigo merapikan kemeja dan dasinya. Bercermin sebentar untuk melihat wajah tampannya. Senyum kecil mengembang. Kebanggaan muncul di dadanya. Selesai ritualnya sebelum keluar mobil, ia mengamati keadaan di luar, tepatnya parkiran dan taman di sekitarnya.

"Ada! Seperti biasa ia selalu duduk di bangku itu," gumamnya. Ia tertawa kecil. "Ia semakin manis!" pujinya tulus.

Tak mau menunggu lama untuk bertemu si gadis yang duduk di salah satu bangku, Ichigo meraih tasnya lalu berjalan keluar mobil. Selesai menutup pintu, ia dikejutkan dengan...

"Kurosaki-sensei, baru datang?" Senna menyapa.

"Hari ini cuacanya cerah, ya Sensei! Wajah anda juga sangat cerah. Sama seperti hati saya setiap melihat anda!" Neliel memuji.

"Sensei, kelas kami mau mengadakan liburan musim panas di pantai Karakura sabtu depan, dan kami ingin anda mengikutinya. Bagaimana?" Riruka yang penuh rencana.

"Uhm... Kurosaki Sensei, selamat pagi! Senang.. ber-temu deng-an-mu!" Inoue yang kikuk.

Ichigo mau lari sekencang mungkin, menghindar dari hadapan empat gadis yang menyapanya. Bosan saja tiap kali bertemu mereka. Walau terkenal dengan kesempurnaan tubuhnya dan menjadi idaman para pria di kampus, Ichigo tidak menyukai gaya mereka yang terlalu agresif. Karena ia yakin, kalau melakukan aktivitas di ranjang, gadis –gadis itu akan menguasai setiap alur surga dunia. Ichigo tidak mau, ia harus bisa memanjakan wanitanya dengan sentuhannya hingga tak mau berucap apapun kecuali terus menyebut namanya berkali-kali.

"Ichigo... uuugh... Ichigo... lebih cepat!" seperti itu lebih kurangnya, tentunya dalam lamunan Ichigo.

Eits... Ichigo menekan dahinya kuat-kuat. Pikiran kotor menyelubungi tiap sel pikirannya.

"Dasar wanita, setiap bagian dari tubuhnya selalu mampu mengundang libido pria naik sebanyak 15% ," Ia memaki dalam hati.

Menurut siapa? Survey darimana? 15 persen?

Lihat saja pakaian mereka saja mengundang nafsu, serba minim. Memperlihatkan bagian sana dan sini, menonjolkan setiap lekuknya. Kalau saja mau mengamati lebih cermat, diamnya Kurosaki-sensei selain pikiran kotornya juga disebabkan karena ia sedang mengukur atau lebih tepatnya memperkirakan ukuran bra para gadis di hadapannya.

"Eee... maaf anak-anak, aku sedang terburu-buru karena akan _meeting_, jadi aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan kali—" Perkataan Ichigo dipotong Riruka, lagi?

"Sensei! Kau tahu, di pantai Karakura ada fashion show dengan tema model pakaian renang untuk para gadis remaja dan wanita dibawah duapuluhlima tahun, aku rasa kau tidak akan menyesal jika kau mau—"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kuchiki?"

Pertanyaan Ichigo membuat para gadis itu menoleh ke arah pandangan Ichigo. Terlihat gadis berambut hitam sebahu, bertingkah aneh atau kekanak-kanakan? Menghentakan kaki beberapa kali, mengomel sendiri, setelah itu berlalu dan melupakan buku bacaannya. Buku yang terlihat ksusut dan kusam? Berjalan tiga langkah, sepertinya ia mengingat dan mengambil bukunya dengan wajah memerah, secantik buah cerry. Eits, yang ini murni pendapat Kurosaki-sensei.

"Jangan kau perdulikan Sensei! Kuchiki memang sedikit aneh. Mungkin?!" opini Riruka.

"Ya, dia selalu saja suka bertingkah berlebihan. Apalagi soal kebangsawanan yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, membuat semua orang harus bersikap sopan padanya! Atau mereka menakuti pengaruh keluarga Kuchiki di kampus dan pemerintahan kita? Entahlah?!" Senna mengangkat bahu tak mengerti.

"Hei, semua itu tak sepenuhnya salah! Ada sedikit rahasia keluarga Kuchiki yang baru saja aku dengar dari Sora nii-chan!" bantah Orihime atas pendapat Senna.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu , Hime?" tanya Riruka.

" Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau Rukia hanya anak pungut keluarga Kuchiki?"

"Apa?!"

Serentak ketiga teman Inoue Orihime menutup mulutnya sambil membuka lebar matanya karena kaget, tak percaya dengan ucapan Prihime. Berbeda dengan Ichigo, pria mapan berusia duapuluhenam tahun memilih berlalu dari omongan gadis-gadis itu. Sebagian hatinya memang telah membenarkan ucapan Orihime, tapi sebagian yang lainnya tidak. Ada fakta yang diketahuinya.

"Bukan Keluarga Kuchiki yang memungut Rukia, melainkan itu merupakan tanggungjawab utama keluarga Kuchiki-lah untuk membesarkan Rukia sehingga mengharuskannya menjadi anggota keluarga Kuchiki! Lebih bagus kalau mengatakannya sebagai anak angkat keluarga Kuchiki, kan? Kedengarannya lebih enak untuk didengar," tanyanya sendiri dalam hati. Tangannya berposisi memegang ujung dagunya, bak pemikir kelas berat.

Selanjutnya, ia memaki dalam hati. Melihat kenyataan bahwa dirinya diacuhkan hanya karena mereka terfokus pada perkataan Inoue. "Ceh, dasar kumpulan gadis penggosip! Tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi sudah merasa paling mengetahui segalanya."

Gosip? Sepenting itukah daripada dosen idaman kalian pergi?

Ichigo tersenyum, hingga ia lupa kalau ia sudah membuat para gadis di sekitarnya kehilangan kesadaran karena senyum putih cemerlang giginya. Wow, seperti iklan pasta gigi!

Ck... tiba-tiba ia mendesah berat. Ingatannya kembali pada gadis Kuchiki.

Lagi, dan lagi? Bagai candu nikotin, zat pada daun tembakau yang dibungkus rapi dalam gumpalan kertas berwujud rokok dan dikemas dengan berbagai rasa dan merk. Ichigo menggaruk lehernya, bingung? Efek menonton televisi membuatnya selalu mengingat dan mendeskripsikan iklan yang dilihatnya?

Kembali pada pikiran Kurosaki-sensei. Ia merasa hatinya sudah terpaut jaring-jaring cinta yang ditebarkan Rukia di lautan asmara. Cie.. Suit.. suuit...

Hanya saja,

"Bagaimana caraku untuk mendekatinya? Mengingat Byakuya yang begitu ketat menjaganya! Belum lagi Kaien dan Grimmjow! Gara-gara mereka juga, aku jadi kepincut pesona nona Kuchiki Rukia! Ceh.. sejak dulu cinta memang rumit. Benarkan, ibu?" Ichigo menatap ke langit biru, tempat kemungkinan roh ibunya bersemayam; kata orang seperti itu.

**oooOooOooo**

_Well_, bukan nasib baik untuk Rukia hari ini. Alih-alih mencium parfum Kurosaki-sensei yang tanpa sengaja tercium olehnya pagi ini, ia malah menginjak kotoran anjing yang baunya tidak karuan.

Di mana? Di taman. Siapa yang membawa anjing ke taman ini? Bukankah itu dilarang dan sialnya karena tak hati-hati, ia yang harus menginjak dan mengotori sepatu wedgesnya.

Huaaa... betapa menyebalkannya hari ini?! Rukia mengeluh.

Berusaha semaksimal mungkin ia membersihkan sepatunya. Lebih keras dan keras hingga Rukia harus berteriak lagi. Kotorannya terlontar dan melambung ke atas disertai pendaratan di tempat yang tidak tepat.

Kurosaki-sensei? Terpana dan terkejut, keduanya menjadi bagian dari Rukia.

"Awasss!"

Pluk. Terlambat mencegah.

Rukia mendelik takut, kecewakah Kurosaki-sensei atas sikapnya? Melemparkan kotoran anjing kepadanya?

Berbeda dengan kondisi Rukia, Ichigo yang namanya dipanggil oleh Rukia berasa senang bukan kepalang. Perutnya berasa seperti ada ratusan kepompong yang sepakat menjadi kupu-kupu bersama-sama dan berterbangan di perutnya. Haruskah Ichigo bersyukur mendengar namanya dipanggil begitu merdu oleh gadis yang diincarnya?

Tapi, bau macam apa ini yang menyertai indahnya suara merdu Rukia?

Ichigo mengendus-endus sesuatu yang berbau dan, "Uwaaaa...!"

Kotoran anjing ada di kemejanya tepatnya di bagian bahu kanannya. Gerakan menyapu jari-jarinya secepat mungkin, menghilangkan segera kotoran tidak diharapkannya. Hilang, tapi meninggalkan noda dan bau.

"Ulah siapa ini?!" suaranya memberat.

Melirik ke sana kemari, celingukan. Dan hanya satu yang menjadi tersangkanya. Berdiri takut-takut di depannya. Deg, semoga bukan! Batinnya menolak prasangka buruk hatinya yang menuduh Rukia sebagai pelakunya.

"Kuchiki?"

"Maafkan aku, Sensei! Sungguh aku tidak sengaja! Aku benar-benar tidak mengetahui kalau kau ada di sekitarku, hingga menyebabkan kau terkena kotoran anjing dan membuat kemejamu bau serta kotor. Aku akan membersihkannya. Aku—"

"Benar kau mau membantuku? Membersihkannya?" potong Ichigo.

Merasa kasihan melihat wajah bersalah Rukia. Sungguh ia suka wajah manis Rukia, dan ehm... bibir mungilnya yang sejak tadi bergerak berucap sangat seksi. Ingin rasanya ia meraupnya dan membungkamnya dengan bibirnya. Bibir Rukia yang indah; berwarna pink, tipis, dan basah.

"Heh?" Rukia terkejut.

Ini kali pertama ia berbicara panjang lebar kepada pria pujaan hatinya. Tidak ada kecanggungan yang sangat ditakutinya sejak dulu. Dan lagi, Kurosaki-sensei sangat tampan. Wajahnya ratusan kali begitu tampan dilihat dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Halloo, masih di situkah nyawa Rukia Kuchiki dan Ichigo Kurosaki?

Keduanya berpandangan dan terbuai dalam alam pikiran mereka sendiri. Untuk berapa lama lagi terdiam, terbisu dan membiarkan pikiran serta hati mereka bersuara atas kekaguman terhadap lawan jenis di hadapan mereka?

Tidak perlu waktu lama, karena bau busuk mengusik indera penciuman keduanya.

"Bau!" ucapnya bersamaan disertai tawa yang begitu hangat.

**oooOooOooo**

Ichigo pintar mengembangkan kata berimbuhan yang ditawarkan Rukia kepadanya menjadi sebuah alasan mengundang sang gadis pujaan berkunjung ke apartemennya. Seringai kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Tebak menebak, hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Ia tertawa senang dalam hati bahwa ia telah selangkah lebih hebat daripada Grimmjow ataupun Kaien. Ia harus mengatakan pada keduanya untuk menyiapkan hati mereka karena hari ini Rukia akan jatuh ke lembah asmara Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo mengusap wajah memerahnya, ternyata ia terlihat _cute_ saat malu-malu begini. Cermin di kamarnya tidak pernah berbohong. Huft, dadanya sedikit berdetak lebih cepat. Ia benar jatuh cinta pada Rukia.

Apa Rukia juga merasakannya?

Merasakan cinta seperti yang ia rasakan?

Perasaannya apa akan terbalas?

Sebaiknya memastikan dan bertanya adalah solusi terbaik.

"Uhm.. Kurosaki-sensei!"

Ichigo terkejut saat melihat kepala Rukia terlihat menengok di balik pintu kamar mandi. Menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik dinding kamar mandi yang membatasi dengan kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Kuchiki?"

"Bisakah kau meminjamkan aku pakaian ganti?" Rukia malu-malu mengatakannya.

"Kenapa dengan pakaianmu? Kan tidak terkena kotoran, jadi tidak perlu dicuci!"

"Pakaianku terjatuh dan basah, aku berniat akan mencucinya sehabis mendapat pakaian ganti. Lalu menunggu kering dan selanjutnya aku baru bisa pulang, bagaimana Kurosaki-sensei? Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak punya baju seukuran dengan tubuhmu, Kuchiki. Ah sebentar!"

Ichigo membuka almarinya, mengabsen satu persatu gantungan kemeja hingga kaosnya. Begitu di dapat yang diinginkan, ia menariknya.

"Ini! Sepertinya ini cukup untukmu. Kaos ini ukurannya lebih kecil. Dan akan aku ambilkan celana pendek juga. Lihat, wajahmu hampir memucat karena terlalu lama berada di kamar mandi."

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia ragu.

Sejujurnya Rukia sudah hampir sepuluh menit mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar mandi dalam keadaan basah. Bingung untuk menentukan sikap, merutuki dirinya yang harus menjatuhkan celana jeans dan kemejanya ke lantai kamar mandi yang basah. Beruntungnya pakaian dalamnya masih menggantung manis.

Sial! Sial!

Kaos macam apa ini?

Rukia mengeluh. Bahannya dari katun, dingin memang. Tapi, tipis dan warna putihnya benar-benar kontras dengan pakaian dalamnya yang kompak berwarna merah. Tanpa celana pendek pun, kaosnya sudah menutupi tubuhnya hingga jatuh ke tengah paha. Rukia merinding melihat kondisi tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat seksi? Dan err... menggoda?

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, menghilangkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak. Lihat saja dadanya, berbeda dengan milik Orihime, Neliel atau Riruka.

Minder? Tidak percaya diri?

Ayolah Rukia, menurut survei di luar negeri, peneliti menyatakan bahwa syaraf payudara yang berukuran mungil memiliki kepekaan lebih baik dibanding yang berukuran 'wooww' terhadap suatu rangsangan terutama sentuhan.

Rukia mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang menjadi pikirannya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ, Kuchiki?"

Ichigo sadar, ia akan mengagetkan Rukia. Sejak tadi ia berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, menunggu Rukia selesai bercermin dan berdandan. Dan, yang dilihat dan ditunggunya tak kunjung beranjak dari depan cermin.

Melihat Rukia, nafsu Ichigo naik dan terus meningkat. Ia menyeka hidungnya berharap darah tak bisa lolos keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Ketahuan, kan kalau ia bernafsu melihat Rukia. Tubuh Ichigo menegang, sensasi ini lebih membakar dibandingkan ketika ia menonton video dewasa bersama Keigo ataupun Grimmjow. Tubuhnya ikutan merinding mengingat kata 'dewasa'. Otaknya mulai bekerja keras menahan libidonya agar tidak mengalahkan akalnya.

Tidak! Ia belum mau melakukan apapun pada Rukia sampai ia mengetahui perasaan Rukia kepadanya.

**oooOooOooo**

Cinta, sejak kapan Rukia merasakan perasaan itu pada dosen yang mengajar di kelasnya?

Ia tidak pernah tahu kapan benih itu tertanam di hatinya. Ia bisa mengingat satu hal alasan ia menginginkan dekat dan kagum pada dosen muda di fakultasnya adalah iris matanya yang begitu hangat, cokelat madu; kebanyakan orang mengatakannya seperti itu. Dan Rukia menyakininya saja.

Ia menyukainya, ya Rukia mengangguk. Ia memang menyukai sensei tampannya, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kurosaki-sensei," jawab Rukia tegas menanggapi pernyataan spontan Ichigo mengenai perasaan keduanya.

"Benarkah, Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk berkali-kali, menyertainya dengan senyum.

"Ya... Ya! Aku mencintai sensei! Aku mencintaimu Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Berulang, Ichigo ingin memastikannya. Perasaannya terbalas, Rukia juga mencintainya.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang barusan kau ucapkan, Rukia?"

Kali ini, yang terakhir ia ingin lebih menyakinkan hatinya.

Rukia mulai kesal, dipikirnya ia bercanda? Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia menarik kepala Ichigo mendekat. Berucap perlahan seperti mengeja. "A-ku men-cintai-mu, Ku-ro-sa-ki -sen-sei!"

Belum selesai keterkejutan Ichigo, bibirnya dikecup ringan oleh bibir mungil nan tipis Rukia. Rukia benar-benar menyakinkannya sekarang.

Ck.. tak disangkanya Rukia berani mengecup bibirnya hingga kata ini yang terucap untuk Rukia, "Terima kasih! Terimakasih Rukia!"

Sekarang tidak canggung dan malu lagi untuk memanggil nama kecil mereka.

Kini, sengaja atau tidak, Ichigo mengintip ranjangnya di balik mata terpejamnya. Menikmati ciuman sensual yang baru saja ia lakukan dan membuatnya ingin melakukan yang lebih. Lebih dalam dan lebih... ya lebih segalanya.

**oooOooOooo**

Ichigo memeluk Rukia. Sesekali ia mengusap pundak dan rambut hitamnya. Rukia merasakan rasa nyaman dan aman dalam pelukan Ichigo. Ichigo kembali mendekatkan kepalanya, dan memiringkannya ke arah berlawanan dengan Rukia (agar hidung mereka ridak bertabrakan). Semua berjalan lambat, bahkan jantungnya sejak tadi berdetak tanpa irama.

Rukia sudah menutup matanya lagi, menikmati sensasi berciuman untuk kedua kalinya. Ia merasakan bibirnya dihisap dengan lembut, tubuhnya merasakan kenikmatan. Jarinya mulai menyusuri rambut Ichigo, tanpa sadar malah menekannya untuk lebih dekat dan memperdalam ciuman itu.

Ichigo meminta dengan isyarat. Digendongnya tubuh Rukia tanpa melepas ciuman. Rukia malah mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Ichigo. Berpegangan atau Rukia sekarang begitu bergantung sepenuhnya pada Ichigo. Ichigo merebahkan Rukia ke atas ranjangnya. Ichigo meminta Rukia membuka mulutnya lebih lebar, memajukan lidahnya hingga lidahnya masuk lebih dalam ke mulut Rukia. Bertautan dan berpagutan, meloloskan saliva yang tercampur melalui ujung bibir keduanya.

"Nggghh..." Rukia mengerang. Sepertinya ia sudah kehabisan napas.

Ichigo paham dan menarik ciumannya, meninggalkan jembatan saliva di antara kedua bibir basah mereka. Wajah memerah Rukia, membuat Ichigo membelainya penuh kelembutan.

"Kau cantik Rukia!"

Mendengar pujian itu, dada Rukia makin bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Menarik sebanyak mungkin udara ke dalam paru-parunya. Sebelum...

"Aaahhh..."

Desahan Rukia melengking saat Ichigo menjilati dan mengulum daun telinga kirinya. Rasa risih dan geli bercampur menjadi satu hingga Rukia harus meremas lengan Ichigo yang berada dalam jangkauannya.

Ichigo menjadi. Ia mengangkangi tubuh Rukia, menjebak dalam kungkungan tubuhnya. Ichigo memainkan mulutnya, menyusuri leher jenjang Rukia. Awalnya ia menjilat saja, tidak puas ia menggigitnya dengan gemas, lalu dijilat lagi. Ruam kemerahan kini menghiasi setiap kulit putih leher Rukia.

Napas Rukia terputus-putus. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Ia merasakan kepanasan dan tersenyum kecil; bersyukur saat Ichigo berusaha menarik, berniat melepas kaos dari tubuhnya. Ada kebutuhan yang tidak perlu diucapkan dengan perkataan, tapi cukup dengan perbuatan. Seperti yang dilakukan Ichigo kepadanya.

Kini hanya pakaian dalam Rukia yang menutupi keindahan kulit Rukia yang bersinar indah hingga membuat Ichigo meneteskan air liur. Beginikah keindahan tubuh wanita selama ini? Nyata dan tersentuh oleh kulitnya.

Ichigo merasakan sesak, ia ingin menyentuh tiap inci keindahan kulit Rukia. Perlahan dan penuh kelembutan.

**oooOooOooo**

Ruam kemerahan sudah Ichigo torehkan di tulang selangka hingga tepian dada Rukia yang tidak tertutupi bra merahnya. Tidak mau membuang waktu, bra merah bermerk terkenal itu menghilang dari tempatnya. Ichigo makin kegilaan, ia menginginkan. Menyusu, ya seperti itu yang ia inginkan.

Gemas, jari-jarinya meremas dada yang bergerak naik turun itu dengan lembut. Rukia meleguh dan mendesah tak karuan, badannya menggigil dan menggeliat. Tangannya semakin meremas sprei atau malah memegangi bahu dan lengan Ichigo dengan kuat. Menyalurkan sensasi yang benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Ichigo ingin merasakannya. Dibuka telapak tangannya tepat di ujung puting Rukia lalu menangkupkannya pada dada Rukia, meremasnya. Ia merasakan perasaan aneh, membuatnya merasa senang. Kenyal dan lembut. Ichigo menggerakkan jari-jarinya memutar, memainkan jarinya lagi ke arah puting dan dengan nakal ia mencubitnya. Berkali-kali ia melakukannya memenuhi rasa gemas dan penasaran yang membumbung tinggi.

"Auuuhhh... ahhhh!" Rukia makin tak bisa bernapas. Tidak pernah ada yang memperlakukan dadanya seperti itu. Rasanya begitu geli. Ia suka dan menyukainya. Lagi, ia ingin lagi.

Tersentak. Rukia melirik ke mana kepala Ichigo berada. Ia merasakannya. Permukaan lidah Ichigo yang tidak halus menyentuh kelembutan kulit dadanya. Jilatan kecil itu dirasakan Rukia disekitar areola dan bergerak ke arah putingnya.

"Ouchhh..." Rukia meleguh.

Perutnya kembang kempis membantunya mengambil napas. Ia menggerakkan kedua kakinya, mencari penyalur sensasi kegelian yang di dapatnya. Bukan itu saja. Celana dalamnya berasa basah dan sangat basah, ia tidak mengerti. Dan membuatnya begitu risih dan tak nyaman lagi untuk dikenakannya.

"Ichi... geli akh...! Ahhh...!"

Kini, Ichigo yang awalnya menjilat berubah menghisap.

"Hmm, yummy!" batinnya. Ichigo bereksperimen, ia menggigit dengan nakal. Menghisap lalu menggigit, disertai menjilat. Semua beraturan dilakukannya hingga mencetak ruam kemerahan di seluruh kulit dada Rukia.

Diakhir permainan Ichigo, ia menghisap puting Rukia kuat-kuat. Membuat Rukia harus melengkungkan punggungnya mengikuti hisapan Ichigo. Ichigo juga tidak pilih kasih, dua buah dada Rukia bergantian dimanjakannya.

**oooOooOooo**

Keringat keduanya sudah membasahi. Keadaan menjadi semakin panas untuk mereka berdua. Selesai mencetak ruam kemerahan di kedua dada Rukia, Ichigo menurunkan ciumannya di perut hingga pinggul Rukia.

Ck... celana dalam penganggu, Ichigo menarik-nariknya. Tak sabar, Sreekkk! Sobek sudah celana dalam merah yang juga bermerk terkenal .

Wuzzz... tercium aroma khas tubuh Rukia yang membuat Ichigo merasakan kesesakan semakin menjadi-jadi di celananya. Berdiri sebentar, ia melihat tubuh polos Rukia sambil melepas penganggu di tubuhnya. Kini keduanya sama polosnya. Rukia hanya sanggup memerahkan wajahnya begitu melihat milik Ichigo yang benar-benar siap bertempur.

"Sabar, Rukia! Biarkan aku memanjakanmu lagi!"

Ichigo memposisikan Rukia begitu apik. Ia membuka lebar kedua kaki Rukia hingga mengangkang agar mampu menampung kepala serta tubuhnya. Terlihat jelas bagian kewanitaan Rukia yang begitu indah. Kemerahan, berkilat karena lendir yang membasahinya, bahkan rambut kemaluannya begitu rapi.

"Ugghh..."

Rukia menjerit. Ia merasakannya. Bagaimana lidah Ichigo mulai menjilati bulu-bulu kemaluannya, bergerak turun hingga di... "Ahhhh... Ichigo!" Rukia makin gila dibuatnya. Semakin kuat ia meremas sprei, semakin besar pula kenikmatan yang didapatkan Rukia. Ichigo berekplorasi, menarik lembut bibir kemerahan hingga terpisah dan terus memperlihatkan bibir kemaluan terdalamnya. Ichigo menjilatinya.

Matanya semakin intens mencari klitoris Rukia. Pencarian diakhiri ketika ia menghisap daging kecil berwarna mengkilap, membuat Rukia mau tidak mau mengangkat pinggulnya ke arah udara. Dua kali Ichigo menghisapnya kini membuatnya terperangkap dalam jepitan kaki Rukia.

"Auuuch..."

Rintihan Rukia dibarengi dengan kakinya yang merapat begitu saja, membenamkan kepala Ichigo. Perutnya berasa begitu lega setelah merasakan sesak di dalamnya. Cairan meluber keluar dari kemaluannya hingga Ichigo langsung menelannya begitu saja. Rukia mengalami orgasme pertamanya. Cairan kenikmatan itu menyegarkan tubuh Ichigo.

Belum beranjak dari sana, Ichigo melumuri jari-jarinya dengan air liurnya. Ia menyelipkannya ke dalam. Satu jari terlalu sedikit, dua jarinya masuk.

"Terhisap!" Ichigo memekik dalam hati. Ia merasakan jarinya tergencet dinding kewanitaan Rukia yang begitu kencang menawannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia mulai menggerakkannya perlahan, semakin ia mendegar napas Rukia yang tak beraturan, Ichigo malah menaikkan tempo permainannya. Bergerak cepat dan menggila, mengorek liang kewanitaan Rukia.

Wajah Rukia makin memanas, rasanya begitu menyesakkan. Lagi ia merasakan rasa yang sama di perutnya. Rukia merasa ingin terbang atau memeluk sesuatu untuk menyalurkan perasaan tidak menentunya hingga ia hanya mampu meremas sprei itu lebih kuat, melengkungkan punggungnya dan menaikkan pinggulnya saat kepalanya berpusing.

"Aaaargghhh..."

Rukia memekik, mengeluarkan seluruh cairan orgasme keduanya. Melicinkan dan menghisap begitu kuat jari-jari Ichigo hingga si pemilik jari tak kuasa untuk tidak meremas dada Rukia yang membusung dengan tangan yang lain.

Selesai, Rukia terengah-engah. Seluruh tubuhnya makin basah karena keringat, memerah akrena kepanasan. Pengalaman pertamanya, dibuai oleh kenikmatan seseorang yang menyentuh dada dan kewanitaannya. Sungguh dibuat mabuk kepayang,

"Rukia, aku mencintaimu! Kita lakukan begitu pelan hingga yang kita rasakan hanya kenyamanan dan kenikmatan. Rasa sakit itu akan menghilang selama kau yakin aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau percaya kepadaku?"

Rukia yang berwajah sayu hanya mengangguk, memandangi wajah Ichigo dihadapannya yang memohon kepadanya. Ia ikut saja, saat keduanya dikaitkan melingkar di pinggang Ichigo, membuat tubuh Ichigo merapat di tubuhnya.

Sesuatu yang keras menyentuh kulit kewanitaannya. Memaksa masuk seperti jari-jari Ichigo. Berusaha memasuki liang kewanitaannya. Hingga pada nantinya Rukia maupun Ichigo akan ketagihan melakukannya lagi di kesempatan dan waktu yang lain.

**oooOooOooo**

Berjam-jam melakukan ritual bercinta membuat Rukia kelelahan. Ichigo hanya bisa menatap wajah tenang Rukia yang terlelap dibuai mimpi. Rukia kelelahan. Ichigo bahkan harus berejakulasi untuk yang kesekian kali tidak bersamaan dengan orgasme Rukia. Kekasihnya mendahuluinya dan langsung jatuh tertidur. Pengalaman pertama untuknya dan Rukia benar meguras tenaga.

Pengalaman pertama?

Untuk Rukia, bisa dipercaya.

Untuk Ichigo?

Ayolah, berapa kali Ichigo melihat video dewasa?

Kini, ia berkesempatan mempraktekkan apa yang dilihatnya. Tentunya pada kekasih hatinya Rukia Kuchiki. Tentu saja ia lebih berpengalaman dibanding Rukia yang lugu.

"Aku mencintaimu," gumamnya.

Dikecup pucuk kepala Rukia, menyisakan gerakan menyamankan diri dari Rukia yang merapatkan ke tubuhnya. Ichigo tersenyum, membelai rambut hitam itu. Berada dalam satu selimut, membuat keduanya semakin merasa hangat dan intim.

Tidak akan dilupakan Ichigo ketika ia mengambil kegadisan Rukia bersamaan airmata yang dikeluarkan Rukia untuk menahan sakit. Rasanya begitu melegakan karena kini ia telah menandai dan memiliki Rukia sepenuhnya. Rukia adalah miliknya sekarang dan nanti, itu janji Ichigo sekarang.

Melihat Rukia tertidur, membuatnya ketularan. Ia juga mengantuk. Memejamkan mata sembari mengeratkan tubuh Rukia pada pelukannya. Tidur satu jam tidak masalah sebelum alarm paginya berbunyi; menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

**oooOooOooo**

Ichigo menggeram kesal dengan suara-suara berisik yang menganggu tidurnya. Ini bukanlah suara alarmnya tapi bel apartemennya yang tak kunjung berhenti berbunyi.

"Siapa yang berani menganggu dan bertamu di pagi buta seperti ini?!"

Ia mendengus marah. Dilihatnya pula Rukia yang menjadi tak nyaman karena suara berisik itu.

"Ichii... Berisik!"

Nada manjanya membuat Ichigo malah berhalusinasi. Bercinta dibawah guyuran air shower akan menjadi kegiatan selanjutnya. Kekehan Ichigo menyadarkannya dari rasa kantuknya. Beranjak dari ranjang, Ichigo mengambil kimono tidurnya berwarna biru. Mengikat asal talinya, berjalan ke arah suara bising itu.

"Awas saja kalau tidak penting, aku akan mengusirnya!"

Tapi, ancamannya itu tidak berlaku begitu ia melihat melalui layar _interkom_. Nyawanya seperti keluar dari raganya saking kagetnya.

"Byakuya," desisnya.

Apa Rukia lupa tidak mengabari ketidakpulangannya semalam?

Tapi, bagaimana bisa Byakuya mengunjungi apartemennya?

Jangan-jangan ada yang memberitahu keberadaan Rukia di sini! Siapa?

**oooOooOooo**

To be continued.

* * *

Daripada mengomel dalam hati, berikan review pada saya saja biar saya mendengar ups, membaca suara hati anda.

* * *

**A/N**: Eits, mesum? NO! dikit? hehe... bye...


End file.
